Promise Me
by Timoshi-kun
Summary: Adam came back, and Blake's gone with him, leaving Yang to contemplate whether or not to go find her. Bumblebee/Yang x Blake Violence, a bit of Angst, and of course a little fluff.


_**And I'm baaaack! This time with a RWBY fanfic.**_

_**Funny story about how I got into RWBY actualy-**_

_**Two of my friends were doing roleplays as Ruby and Weiss and I was like "Are they OCs, oooorrr?", so I looked it up, watched the first episode, and was INSTANTLY hooked. I've basically rewatched every episode of Volume 1 thrice now and just aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~~~~~! **_

_**There are some damn cute pairings in there.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the lovely Bumblebee.**_

* * *

The wind blew through the trees, a soft rustle emanating from the foliage in the woods. A lone raven sat on a rock formation in the center of a large clearing, mulling over her thoughts of many things. She rested her forearms on her knees, her lips nestled against them, eyes flicking around the ground. Her legs trembled slightly, more in nerves than anything, pulling a deep breath into her lungs as her thoughts wandered to a certain person in her life. A certain person she considered a friend, no, more than that. She considered the person her closest friend, her partner, her companion. She tried to find the right words to describe what the person meant to her, but they all fell by the wayside, failing to accurately portray how she felt. She lowered her head, hiding in her knees as a flurry of regret shrouded her. Why? Why did she do it? How could she betray them like that? Betray _her_? All for _him_, all for Adam.

Blake gave a soft whimper, her eyes welling up slightly; her nose took in a gentle breath to hold back her emotions. Then something alerted her to a presence in the area, her bow twitching unconsciously. She lifted her head, scoping her amber eyes around the clearing, before catching sight of a figure in the distance. This figure gave off a warm aura, almost burning, which just made the raven feel worse. She recognised the aura all too well, her legs lowering to the ground to stand. Her eyes were fixed on the figure, it somehow got further and further away, yet the aura grew hotter. She cautiously made her way toward the object of her curiosity, her pace quickening with every step. Still, the distance between them grew, the aura growing in heat with it. Blake almost groaned at the temperature, still trying to catch up, now running toward the figure in desperation. Her legs moved like her heart would cease beating if she were to stop, her body feeling like air in the flickering sunlight through the trees. Her voice was croaky, akin to a whisper, but despite this managed to let out a cry to the distance.

"Yang!"

Her voice quivered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yang!"

She was desperate to be heard, softly sobbing, which eventually came close to wailing.

"Yang! Listen to me!"

In a burst of adrenaline, she had managed to catch up to the figure, blonde hair cascading down it's back like an inversed flame, warding off anything that dared try to touch it. Blake was struggling to hold everything in, trying to stop herself from breaking down right there. Her hand lifted from her side, motioning to the ocean of gold before it. She wanted to run her fingers through it, bury her face in it, get lost in the scent of Yang Xiao Long.

But her fingers fell through.

Nothing.

She felt nothing emanating from the blonde. No warmth, no scent, nothing. A gust of wind blew past the pair, dispersing Yang's body to nothing more than embers, quickly dissipating in the air. This was more than the raven could take, her eyes filling with tears, collapsing to her knees.

"Yang…" She sobbed, shutting her eyes tightly, her fists bawling in her lap. There she knelt, her eyes heavy with tears, dripping down her face, staining her clothes, soaking the soil beneath her. Her bow twitched again, prompting her to lift her head. A low rumble, no, a roar came from the trees around her, a faint glow of orange and gold showing through. As if from nowhere, an inferno rushed toward her from all sides, engulfing the surrounding area in nothing but flames. Everything disappeared, leaving nothing but a scorching fire and Blake, burning until not even the raven was there anymore. The flames had engulfed everything, even Blake, the sound deafening to anything that could be still alive in the former forest.

Blake jolted upward in her bed, or one couldn't call it a bed, it was merely a sheet over a prism-shaped hay bale. Her heart raced, throbbing in her chest like she was being struck multiple times by a Deathstalker's sting. Her breathing was heavy, her lungs struggling to keep in the air she tried to take in, only to expel it violently a mere half-second later. She whimpered, pulling her knees to her chest, beginning to cry again, like she had in her dream, or rather her nightmare. She kept it contained, however, frightened she may wake the male sleeping on the other side of the room. She kept her gaze away from him and his blood red hair, his mask resting idly next to him. She shook her head, laying her body back down, curling up like a sick kitten, and shut her eyes once more. It took almost no time for her to fall back to asleep, but this would be the first of many awakenings during that night.

In Beacon Academy, a disgruntled blonde sat on here bed, her pyjamas already stained from her session of wailing. Ruby and Weiss had left the room, firstly to give Yang some time to herself, _and_ so they could get some sleep.

She let out a sigh, lying on her back, looking up at the bunk above her. The bunk Blake had slept in before-

She kept her mind away from thinking of that day, even if it _had_ been almost a month since it happened. A month since she'd seen her partner. A month since she'd made her last joke about the ears she was convinced were hidden under that bow. A month since her last attempt to kiss her. No, she had to stop thinking about it, otherwise she'd end up right where she started; a broken, crying girl who loved her partner more than she'd loved anyone in her life.

If she didn't want to be that forever, she'd have to do something about it. She'd have to take matters into her own hands, and find Blake. Find her partner. Find her friend.

That was it, she'd decided.

The next morning, Ruby returned to Team RWBY's dorm to find a made bed where there should've been a sleeping blonde, a note resting where her head would've been. The girl in red made her way to the bed, taking the note, unfolding it delicately. Her silver eyes widened as she read the words scribbled on the page, tears forming in them.

"Weiss!" She screamed, running out of the room in a panic, leaving the note to slowly drift to the floor.

The sound of Yang's engine reared, the motorcycle screeching down the dirt road. It'd been a week since the blonde had made her decision to look for Blake, and her searching had finally turned up some results. A man at a local Fauna shelter had pointed her in the direction of an abandoned military installation, a place he'd seen a black haired girl and a red haired man around that same day. Her heart pounded, her hands sweaty on the handlebars as she revved the vehicle, increasing the speed so she could get there sooner and see the look on Adam's face when she breaks it. "Just a little further…" She told herself, swerving out of the way of a sleeping Beowolf in the middle of the road. What it was doing there she had no idea, nor did she care, her mind was fixed on getting Blake back, and seeing her again.

At the installation, Adam was packing up his things, occasionally looking over at Blake, who sat silently against a wall, avoiding eye contact. The male sighed, standing up straight. "What're you thinking about?" He asked, turning his body to face her.

Blake stayed quiet, she had no desire whatsoever to talk to him at all, she hadn't the whole time she'd been with him, nothing but the occasional "yes", "no" or "okay". Her interest lay on nothing more than getting the hell away from him and back to Beacon, back to her team, and back to her.

"Still not gonna talk to me, huh?" He followed up, crossing his arms. In all honestly, he'd had it up to here with her ignorance of him, wanting to strike her for how damned annoying it was. But he couldn't do that, despite everything, he still cared about Blake, she was still the closest thing he had to family. "Suit yourself." He muttered, returning to his previous occupation of packing.

The raven's bow twitched, her head turning to the locked door across from the pair. She could hear something in the distance. An engine? Maybe, but it was close, and getting closer. It was apparent Adam was paying no attention to the looming sound, still continuing on with his work. Blake stood silently, her heels making gentle taps on the floors as she stepped closer to the door, the engine now loud enough for Adam to hear it. "Blake, get back," he drew his sword, holding it in front of him, "now!" He ordered, stepping in front of her and shoved her backward, causing the raven to fall backward.

In that second, the engine sound ceased, instead replaced by the crunch of footsteps on dirt, inching closer to the door. Adam gritted his teeth, preparing himself for the intruder. The footsteps also ceased, a grunt could be heard from behind the metal doors, then rapid clicking and chunking.

The doors broke open violently, a loud bang sounding from them as they flew from the frame, slamming against the walls either side. Where the doors once were, a blonde girl now stood, hair over her eyes, a click ringing from the golden gauntlets on her wrists, akin to a shot gun. Adam had had enough already, holding his blade to his side, and rushed at the girl, aiming to swing his sword at her face, but was quickly blocked by one of her gauntlets, the other flying toward him in a punching motion. He pushed off, avoiding the punch and the blast that followed, obviously angering the blonde. She lifted her head, lilac eyes fading to pink, transitioning to red in a few seconds.

After the eye colour change, she commenced her assault once more, using the recoil of a shot from both gauntlets to propel herself forward, swinging her leg at the male's head. Adam had little time to think, sheathing his sword, he lifted an arm and blocked the kick with his forearm, countering with his own kick that made contact with her gut, sending her backward about a meter, onto her knees. She groaned, lifting her knee to prop herself up to stand again. "So, you _are_ good." She complimented, spitting to the side.

Adam scoffed, taking his stance. "You're pitiful." He spat, leaping at her with a reared back arm. The blonde met his fist with her palm, catching it expertly, about to twist his wrist before he pivoted around, swinging his leg at her side. With another bang, she used the recoil of her gauntlets to send herself upward, coming back down with a kick to his chest. He stumbled back, before being struck by a punch to the stomach, and then elbowed in the back, his body slammed to the ground. With a hard cough, he rolled over and flipped up again, pivoting his leg toward the girl. His leg was met with a gauntlet, slammed downward. It would've been enough to break his leg if he wasn't in peak condition, jumping back in retreat. "I take that back, you're not bad."

Now it was the blonde's turn to scoff, taking her own stance just as he had. "You're about to see my best."

Blake had been watching the whole thing, too lost in her own mentality about it to say anything. She watched as Adam's fist collided with the blonde girl's face, then her stomach, then his leg to her ankles, sweeping her to the ground. She shook her head, turning away from the ordeal. "This is a dream, this isn't happening, it's a dream…" She mumbled to herself, holding her hands over her ears and bow, her eyes shut tightly. Yang was fighting Adam, that much was obvious, but why was she here? How did she manage to find them?

All the while, Yang and Adam were equally matched, that was until the red haired man managed to disarm Yang by crushing Ember Celica in his hands, and then retrieve his blade from his sheath. He delivered several slashes to the blonde, all of which leaving wounds that would've been deeper had it not been for her agility. Yang coughed up the slightest bit of blood, a drop falling from the corner of her mouth. She was losing; Yang Xiao Long was losing a fight. It was doubtful she'd come out of this alive with Ember Celica shattered at her feet.

Blake trembled, slowly turning around at the same moment as Adam sweeping Yang to the ground, his blade held over his head with intention to kill. The raven couldn't take it, her eyes widening. "Yaaaaaaaaaang!" She screamed, breaking down as Adam's blade was brought downward.

The girl's bow drooped slightly, her eyes dripping tears onto the concrete floor. She sobbed hard, pressing her forehead to the ground.

Adam looked over at her, his blade had missed, only scraping against Yang's cheek, leaving a long cut down toward her ear. He couldn't bear to see Blake like this, especially considering _he'd_ caused it, even if he'd been protecting himself. He shook it off, sheathing his sword, before stepping toward the door, his hand up in a backward wave. "Been fun," he said softly, holding the doorframe, "see you around." With that, he left, leaving a beaten Yang and a broken Blake in his wake.

The raven looked up, but Adam was gone, her eyes only tearing up more when she saw Yang laying there, bleeding from her wounds. She scrambled over to her, her head leaning over the other girl's. "Yang? Yang, wake up!" She shook the blonde's shoulder, eliciting a pain-filled groan from her partner.

"Oh hey there, Blake, what's going on?" Yang greeted, coughing enough to make her body shake.

"Don't scare me like that. Ever." Blake couldn't hold in her tears, she didn't like seeing people in pain, especially when they were people she cared about.

Yang was bleeding a lot, covering one of her deeper gashes with her hand to slow the bleeding. Despite the immense pain she was feeling, she nodded, smiling up at her partner. "As my kitty asks…~" She chuckled, taking in a shaky breath as she looked around. "Where's that asshole?"

"He left," the raven stated simply, turning to the door, "I thought he'd killed you…"

"Oh come on, you know me, I'm tougher than that." The blonde joked, however hurt she was, and however much pain she was in, she was still Yang, same old happy-go-lucky Yang.

"Yang…"

She could see the sadness in Blake's face, riddled with anger, contempt, anxiety, and just plain old sorrow. She smiled again, lifting her hand to the raven's cheek, gently stroking it. "I'll be fine, I'm just a little worn is all."

Blake nuzzled Yang's palm, purring softly. "I'm sorry, sorry for abandoning you guys…"

"It's okay, not like you had a choice," the blonde assured, holding in an 'aww' at her partner, "he didn't exactly put you in a good spot."

"Just don't leave me, alright? Promise you'll stay, and I'll do the same."

"Blake…"

"Promise me!" She snapped, her throat catching her words as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Yang wiped her partner's tears away, smiling softly. She couldn't make many promises in her condition, hell; Yang wasn't one to be able to keep a promise to begin with. But Blake was special, special to her in so many ways, too many to count. "I… I promise, I promise I'll always stay with you. I'll _never_ leave your side." Her face flushed pink, which didn't exactly help the cut on her face. "Blake, you should know that—"

Before she could finish her sentence, her lips were met by Blake's, which had an almost anaesthetic effect on her, the pain of her injuries lifting with it. Oh, how she wanted to kiss her partner deeper, just hold her in her arms. But this would have to suffice, for now anyway.

Blake's mind was clouded with thoughts of 'Don't die on me, don't leave me alone, please Yang,' and she knew the blonde couldn't hear her thoughts, but she thought them anyway, moving around so she was laying next to her partner, her arm around her stomach. When they pulled away, both were blushing, the cut on Yang's face seeping blood slowly.

"Blake, I—"

"I know, Yang… I love you too."

They stayed there like that, Blake's arm around Yang, looking into each other's eyes, until Yang's eyelids felt heavy, slowly drifting down. "Yang?" Blake questioned with newly formed tears falling, making sure the blonde kept her eyes open, a futile effort. Her eyes slowly fell closed, her mind focused on only Blake, contemplating the things she may never get to do with her. Then her world went black, completely dark, not a light, not a flame, not a sound. Just pitch black.

Footsteps emanated through Beacon's medical wing, Ruby and Weiss making their way to the room Yang was. Weiss, taking a break from her usual stuck-up attitude, held her arm around Ruby's shoulder, stroking her hair as they walked, making sure her eyes were dry. The smaller girl sobbed softly, tears _were_ leaking from her big, silver eyes, but she'd cried enough the past week for her whole team, she had to stay strong for them now.

The gentle click of the door knob snapped Blake upright, a book in one hand and Yang's hand in the other. She turned to her teammates, making the slightest smile.

Weiss smiled back, stepping up the other side of Yang's bed, followed by Ruby, who clung to the heiress' sleeve, wiping her eyes with it. "How's she doing?" She eldest of the two asked, looking down at the sleeping blonde.

Blake's smile became the slightest bit wider, almost giggling. "She's regained the ability to make bad cat puns," she explained, tightening her grip on the blonde's hand gently, "she said she'd take me to dinner when she's up and about, anything I want."

Ruby looked at Blake, tilting her head. "You mean you and her..?"

Blake's face flushed pink, turning to her partner's sister, and nodded her head in affirmation. "Yes, we're…" She blushed a little darker, looking back to Yang. "We're official."

Ruby seemed pleased with this, clapping her hands over her mouth to hold in a squeal. "I knew it'd happen!" She giggled, clambering around the bed, and hugged Blake. "You guys are so cuuuuuuuute!"

The raven's face flushed darker, allowing the younger girl to hug her, knowing she'd puppy eye if she resisted. "She is cute…"

The younger girl let her go, stepping back a few steps, and clapped giddily. "This is the perfect time to tell you that Weiss and I—"

"Ruby!" Weiss fumed, stamping her foot, her hands flared outward at her waist, which quickly made her partner shut up. She regained her composure, turning back to Blake. "We've got to leave now; Ruby's got some studying to catch up on."

"No I don—"

"Yes, you do."

"Ooooooooooh, yeah, I do."

Weiss smiled at Blake once more, before leaving the room, dragging a gurgling Ruby behind her. The raven let out the slightest giggle, and looked back at her friend-turned-girlfriend, whom slowly opened her eyes, bringing another smile to her face. "Hey there, Goldilocks." She mused, placing her other hand over her's.

Yang sat up a little, yawning. "Morning, kitten~"

Too mesmerised by the sleepy beauty to point out that it was close to 6PM, Blake laid her head next to her partner's, her eyelids fluttering slightly. "Ruby and Weiss dropped by."

"They did?" The blonde turned her head slightly so she was facing her girlfriend.

"Yes," she tried not to smirk, her arm draping around Yang, "and Ruby happened to let it slip that—"

"They're together?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Yang cocked an eyebrow.

Blake stayed silent, burying her blushing face in Yang's hair.

The blonde giggled, throwing her blanket over the raven, snuggling up. "Aww, my little kitty~" She teased, kissing her head. "Did your bow just twitch?"

"No."

_**Thanks for reading through! I think I may have portrayed Adam wrong, but I was on a huge caffeine hype when I wrote this, and needed something to the theme.**_

_**OH! This also happens to be loosely based on VnixxiR's artwork "Broken".**_

_**It's one of my favourite pieces of Bumblebee art and I just HAD to write this.**_


End file.
